


Nude Buster

by wordbending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys-Centric, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Alphys, Trans Female Character, trans undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: This is going to be Alphys' best! Mew Mew Kissy Cutie smut fic!Ever!But maybe it's... a little too good...?





	Nude Buster

Alphys leans so far over her computer keyboard that her office chair threatens to escape out from under her. Her clawed fingers tap away at the keys, lightning-fast.

 _“But… but we’re both_ girls!!!” _exclaims Mew Mew with exclamations, her tail wagging back and forth like a cat, which she kind of is._

_“I don’t care, Mew Mew,” moans Strawberry huskily, blushing so deeply that her face is as red as her namesake, which is very red. “I’ve never felt this way for anyone before.”_

She’s sure of it - this is going to be her _best. Fanfic. Ever._ She’s never felt so inspired!

_Strawberry lets her hands slip further down Mew Mew’s stomach, under her skirt._

_“Oh my goodness!” says Mew Mew, turning as red as Strawberry, who is very red. “Strawberry, have you been possessed by the Amorous Spirit from Season 2, Episode 9?! You’re normally so shy and reserved!”_

_“No,” moans Strawberry huskily. “I’m just overwhelmed by my feelings for you, Mew Mew. Please… let me touch you. Let me send you to the furthest reaches of Heaven.”_

Yes. Yes! This is so good! She even justified why Strawberry isn’t in-character! So now nobody can leave her bad reviews, like Jerry did last time! Freaking Jerry.

Alphys types even faster.

_Strawberry’s hands slip all the way into Mew Mew’s skirt, her fingers crossing_

Alphys suddenly stops typing and gulps. She takes a quick look around her lab to make sure nobody is somehow watching her. You never know.

_over Mew Mew’s pink panties, over the_

She briefly considers what to write in there, but she knows already. Mew Mew is definitely trans. Everyone who doesn’t think so is a coward!

_quickly expanding bulge. Mew Mew lets out a moan!_

_“Ohhhhh!” moans Mew Mew. “That feels... “_

_“It feels good, doesn’t it?” moans Strawberry huskily. “Let me pleasure you, Mew Mew.”_

OK, Alphys thinks, so this dialogue isn’t her best. She can always fix it later. Maybe have someone beta read it, like her favorite author, shor_mew_ken. If she doesn’t get too nervous about sharing smut with them, that is…

_Strawberry’s long, graceful fingers (A/N: shut up, her fingers are definitely long and graceful!) wrap around Mew Mew’s_

She gulps again. What word to use here?

_Penis._

No. Too clinical.

_Dick._

Too goofy.

_Cock._

There we go.

_Mew Mew moans again, covering her mouth with her paws!_

_“No,” moans Strawberry huskily. “I like it when you moan.”_

_Mew Mew nods. Leaning back on the couch, Mew Mew lets Strawberry slip off her skirt, revealing her panties underneath. Mew Mew’s cock threatens to burst out of her panties and is already leaving a stain on the front of them._

_Strawberry takes the panties in her hands and slips them over Mew Mew’s cock, and all of Mew Mew’s considerable 12 inches, 8 inch girth EXPLODES out of them, nearly slapping Strawberry in the face!_

Some would say Alphys had unrealistic standards for penises. Alphys said those people were also cowards.

_“Whoooooa!” yells Strawberry, huskily, as she sees Mew Mew’s massive cock for the first time! “You’re HUGE!”_

_“It’s… it’s not that big,” mutters Mew Mew shyly, her face turning redder, but Strawberry suddenly launches forward, like she’s been possessed by the Hateful Spirit from Season 2, Episode 8!!! Mew Mew is surprised, but she soon discovers that it’s because Strawberry is kissing her! On the lips!_

_As Strawberry kisses her, moaning into her mouth, Strawberry reaches down and takes Mew Mew’s huge cock into her hands. She starts to slide her fingegsr alooogn the shaffft_

Alphys goes back and tries to correct her typos, but finds that, without thinking about it, she’s doing it one-handed. Without her realizing what she was doing, her other hand had started to slip down her stomach, over the folds of fat emerging from under her branded T-shirt.

And that’s when she notices how _hard_ she is. There’s a huge bulge sticking out of her sweat shorts, the tip of her own dick peeking through the top of the fabric, out of her already stained white panties.

OK, she thinks, trying to calm down. That’s normal. Who _wouldn’t_ get a little turned on by a master erotic fanfiction writer like her? As long as she focuses on writing, she can get this done.

_Figners algong thes shagft_

She’s still typing one-handed. Her hand continues stubbornly creeping its way down the folds of her stomach. She tries as hard as she can, but she can’t pull it away. She doubted that even if she took her other hand off the keyboard and physically dragged her hand away, that she’d even be able to move it.

Her cock throbs with need. She gulps. If she just… if she just touched herself a _little,_ that wouldn’t be so bad, right?

As if grateful to be granted permission, her hand slides the rest of the way down, slips into her panties, and wraps around her dick. She leans back into her chair, almost letting out a moan of her own - it can’t have been that long since the last time she did this, but the sensation of touching herself is _electrifying._

...And her clothes are in the way. There’s nobody else here, she thinks. Nobody is going to see this.

With almost frenetic haste, she shucks her shorts off herself, shaking her leg to get them free when they get stuck on her ankle. Then she takes her very cute, very, very stained panties, the ones with the little pink bow on them, and pulls them down.

Her cock bursts free. It’s not as large as in her fanfiction, though she knows enough about monster anatomy to know that having a twelve-inch dick would actually be a huge hassle. It’s still plenty big though - eight inches long, five inches in diameter, bright yellow, and leaking precum like a hose.

She slides her fingers along the head of her cock, getting precum all over them, and uses it to lubricate herself as she slides her hand up and down her shaft. Her hips twitch against her fingers, and she takes a deep, sharp breath, trying to stay calm and not lose control. She wants to enjoy this - she doesn’t want to make a huge mess over herself already.

She tries to slow down, leaning backwards against the chair again, pushing her tail up against her back. With one hand, she begins to slowly stroke her cock, up and down, not too quickly or putting too much pressure on it, just letting the skin slide up over the head of her cock and then back again.

With her other hand, she reaches up and under her loose T-shirt, letting her hand slide under her bra. With her clawed fingers, she flicks the nipple, biting her lip at the sensation - her nipples are so sensitive, even after all this time.

She looks up towards her computer monitor, at the unfinished, typo-ridden sentence she left off on, but she can’t be bothered to write any more. With trembling fingers, she reaches out with the hand that was under her shirt and turns the monitor off, leaving herself bathed in the fluorescent glow of her laboratory.

Then she puts her hand under her shirt again and squeezes a breast. She lets out a breathy chuckle - that feels good, she thinks. She doesn’t play with her breasts nearly enough, considering how proud she is of them. They’re breasts worth being proud of, even if she doesn’t feel the same way about the rest of herself - the advantages of being big and fat is that your titties are big and fat too.

She wonders what it’d be like to have someone else touching her breasts, to have someone else taking her panties off, to have someone else stroking her cock as she sits there with only a shirt on and nothing else…

Her cock twitches. She starts to stroke herself faster, more needily, her hands slapping against her balls. Her breath starts coming out in deep, throaty gasps, her tail wagging against the back of her chair.

Who would it be touching her, she thinks? She tries to imagine… she _dares_ to imagine… Undyne, the captain of the Royal Guard, the hottest woman she’s ever met. She hasn’t spoken to Undyne outside her armor that much, but she tries to imagine Undyne stripping. She imagines her taking off the big, bulky armor, revealing a big, muscular woman in tight-fitting gym clothes.

Or maybe she’d have a bodysuit under there, so taut to her skin that you could see her nipples, the outline of her… of her cock…

She imagines Undyne, in the skintight, almost seethrough bodysuit, shyly blushing as Alphys looks her over unabashedly, unashamedly, and her hips twitch again. Alphys lets out a loud moan, her hands stroking herself faster and faster. She lets out a sharp breath from her snout - it’s getting harder and harder to breathe, and the room is feeling warmer and warmer.

She imagines Undyne’s cock getting hard and she can’t take it anymore, it’s getting too hot. She pulls her shirt over her head and her bra off her chest and throws them somewhere, not even caring where they land. They land over her computer monitor and her keyboard, respectively.

Now that she’s completely naked, she tweaks her nipple with her finger, squeezes her breast. With her other hand, she strokes herself as hard and as fast as she can, her hand a blur of motion. She bites her bottom lip, her cheeks burning hot - it’s taking everything she can not to come right away, into her hand.

She keeps imagining Undyne, the image of her now-naked body clear in her mind, her blue cock sticking up like a flag between her legs as she wraps her arms around Alphys and pulls her into a kiss. She imagines Undyne sticking out her tongue - What does her tongue look like? Is it long and prehensile, like hers? - and shoving it forcefully into her mouth, sliding her tongue down her throat and grabbing Alphys’ neck frills with her hands.

Undyne topping, being rough with her… that’s a good fantasy, but...

With her other hand, she reaches over and gives her other breast some attention, flicking her claws over her nipple… she suddenly gets an image in her mind of Undyne sucking on her breast and her cock throbs in her hand. Did the room just get even hotter somehow…?

She changes gears, slowing her hand down to stay in control, and imagines something else. Undyne… a completely naked Undyne getting down on her knees in front of her, bending down in front of her cock. Undyne licking her cock from the bottom to the top as Alphys pets her red hair, calls her a good girl...

 _Ugh,_ that’s so hot, she thinks, squeezing her hand around her cock as her hips thrust at her fingers. Having Undyne at her mercy as this strong, beautiful woman pleases her… she couldn’t imagine a better fantasy.

Her breath is coming out in short gasps now as she furiously jerks herself off, trying to focus enough to play with her breasts with her other hand. She’s almost at her limit - she can’t imagine how much longer she’s going to last, but it can’t be very long.

She tries to imagine Undyne wrapping her legs around her, sitting on her office chair, just like this, straddling her hips. Alphys’ yellow cock is sticking straight up, poised at Undyne’s entrance, as she imagines Undyne’s gravelly voice, thick with need, saying “I need you inside me, Alphys. I need you to fuck me.”

She imagines pulling Undyne down onto her cock, her cock disappearing into Undyne, Undyne’s sharp gasp and loud moan as their bodies connect together, Undyne’s cock bouncing from the impact…

And Alphys’ toes curl, her stomach contracts, her cock twitches, her tail goes stiff, her vision goes blank… and she’s coming, over and over, thick streams splattering her keyboard. She moans again and again, reaching desperately for the box of tissues on her desk for just this situation. As she fires off one last stream, she loses her balance, and her chair topples out from under her, her glasses flying off.

She’s so dazed she doesn’t even care about the pain or the discomfort of being on the floor. Her cock continues to spasm and twitch, little droplets of come leaking out of it and onto the floor. She rolls onto her back and takes deep, deep breaths as her cock finally empties itself.

 _Holy shit,_ she thinks. _That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had._

She needs to write smutty fanfiction more often.

* * *

Undyne takes a big gulp of her Crocorade (now with more electrolytes!) after a hard jog through Snowdin and sits down in front of Papyrus' house. She checks her Undernet e-mail and sees, at the top: _mew_mew_child_35 has posted a new fic!_

“Hell yeah!” she shouts, not caring who in Snowdin hears her. mew_mew_child_35 is her favorite Mew Mew Kissy Cutie author! Ever since Alphys told her about the show, Undyne has been _obsessed_ with their fics! And they haven’t updated in months, even though she left them twenty comments begging for a new fic!

She checks the summary.

_**Strawberry Cream:** Strawberry finally confesses her feelings for Mew Mew and things get… intimate. I suck at summaries lmao_

_Yuri lemon! Don’t like, don’t read!!!_

Undyne grins. Oh, this one is going to be _good._ She better… read this at home later.

In private.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [KiraYoshikage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage) and Ivy for betaing this fic! And thank you to Kira for the title!


End file.
